Guinness
by mushyface
Summary: Becky Lynch / Kevin Owens


Her vision was blurry, the sounds of the bar she sat in were cloudy, and her balance was nothing short of an infant standing on his own for the first time. She looked at the pint of Guinness that stared her in the face, how many of these had she drank? Maybe six or seven. The bar was loud and crowded with her friends and co-workers, but Becky was in her own world. She had many thoughts running through her mind tonight, and none of which she could share with anyone. However, all stemming from two people. The two people she held dearest to her heart since she contracted with WWE.

Becky mostly blamed herself for their relationship, why did she have to introduce them? She looked over to the end of the bar to find them clinging onto each other for dear life. Her stomach dropping seeing them like this, they're not suppose to be together, he was almost 10 years older than her. Yet, there they were, completely in love with one another, looking into each others eyes as if it was the first time they'd laid eyes on one another. It's as if they had completely forgotten about her. I'm sure not on purpose, but god was it hard seeing it that way when she was in this state of mind. She grabbed her glass, polishing off the heavy liquid and slamming the glass down on the mahogany colored wood. "'tender, another pint please" she called, wiping her mouth with the back of hand. So unlady like, but what did she care? No one was paying attention to her.

She looked down at the end of the bar, looking for them, but they weren't there anymore. She didn't know why she did this to herself, staring at them. It always made her get like this. She shrugged assuming they had gone off, and left back to Sasha's apartment. She let her finger trace the rim of her glass, wondering how things would've been if she had just told Finn the moment she felt any type of feelings for him. Would he be wrapped around her this evening, instead of her best friend? Her mind took her back to the first time she walked in on them, her heart still shared the same pain it did that night. She quickly shook them from her head, and began gulping the bitter heavy fluid.

"Slow down, Becca" his voice sent shivers down her spine, still. It was Finn, he came to check on her and she couldn't have been happier. She placed the glass down, and turned around to look at him, losing her balance in process. He grabbed her quickly, sitting her back down on the stool, and giving her a disapproving look. "You don' think it's time we got you to your home?" he asked. "You've had a bit much"

"It's a Christmas party Finn, for cryin' out loud. I'm allowed to have a good time aren' I?" she lashed out, and he put his hands up in defense. She hated that he tried to be her protector at times. If that's what he wanted to be, he should be that to her all the time, was her reasoning. Not when Sasha was busy or not around. "Where's your girlfriend?" she asked, mocking the last word for reasons she didn't even know.

"We're getting ready to leave" he answered, ignoring her tone, leaning over and pushing the half full beer to the side. "You don' think you should come with us?" he moved her auburn strands behind her ear. He watched as she shook her head, and sighed shook her head, grabbing the glass that he had pushed away and downing in front of him, in a 'that'll show you' manner. He sighed, not wanting to end in a negative note, "Alright, tex' me when you get back to your apartment" He hated when she let herself become this intoxicated. He was all too familiar with his best friends ways. Becky was either the extremely happy drunk, or nasty crude one that no one wanted to be around. As of late, she was more the nasty drunk every time they were together, and Finn's patience was running thin. He played as if he had no idea why Becky was the way that she was when the three of them were together, or why she would become so angry at only them when she was drunk, but he knew. It was quite obvious really, Becky loved him. He loved her too,of course, but not in the same respect. Though they never spoke of it, he could see the hurt on her face every minute of the day. He felt terrible, but he wasn't going to put his life on hold and not be happy because of it. Becky had him as a friend, a best friend, and brother even - he was there as much as he could be with her. The problem was, before Sasha, there was no other woman in his life besides Becky. He cursed himself for letting her become so reliable on him.

Becky watched as Finn's expression changed as he watched Sasha come through their crowd of friends. She wished he looked at her like that. She shook her head, fighting back the tears that would soon well up.

"Is Kevin coming with us?" Sasha asked gingerly. Though, she was happy that one of Finn's closest friends was with him on this journey to the main roster. She would've preferred anyone else besides Kevin Owens. There was something about him that rubbed her the wrong way. Maybe she didn't like that he was very vocal. He expressed his opinions about their relationship the moment he came in contact with them, without even really knowing Sasha.

"No, he's staying" Finn answered, watching a small smile begin to form on his girlfriend's face. "I'm actually going to put him on Becky duty" he whispered, kissing her temple and making his way through the crowd to look for his best friend.

Sasha observed Becky carefully, her back was to her and she was pretending she wasn't even there. She always did this to Sasha when she was drunk, this was no shocker, but she couldn't help but wonder what happened to them? They use to be inseparable. Now, they barely did anything together. Did Finn come between them, Sasha wondered? Or was this just what happened when you get close to people this fast. "Why don't you want to home with us?" Sasha asked, plopping herself on the stool next to her best friend.

Becky shrugged, looking into the empty glass. Eight Guinness's. Thank god for being Irish, the Irish were practically made of Guinness. " I don't want to ride with y -" she began but was cut off, by Finn's smiling face interrupting her. He was followed by a large figure, who looked as if he had a few too many drinks himself.

"Becca, I don't think you've ever been formally introduced to Kevin but, here he is." he half-heartedly introduces. "You two will not leave without one another tonight." he says in a fatherly tone, that have Becky and Kevin both chuckling. "Do not lose her, I will kill you" he sternly warns Kevin, who in return gives him a few hard slaps on his back and sends him on his way.

"'Nother Guinness" Becky calls to the bartender, leaning her elbows on the dark wooded top. She looks over at Kevin hearing a 'hm' come from his direction. "Something you wan' to say?" she snips, grabbing the refilled glass, and taking a few sips.

"I'm impressed, not many woman can handle their Guinness." he compliments. "From what I've watched, you've handled them pretty good all night" As the words left his mouth, he wanted to swallow them right back up. Y_ou've been handling them pretty good all night?_ He repeatedly to himself. He didn't mean for it to come off as creepily as it did. She gave him a once over, and shrugged. "I didn't mean for it to sound -"

"Why are you drinkin' tonigh'?" she asked, catching him off guard. "Everyone drinks for a reason, wha's your reason?"

He opened his mouth to answer, but figured he needed to be careful with his words. He had already made one ridiculous comment to her within the first few moments of sitting next to her, he was aiming not to have that happen again. "My wife" he answered, his knees almost instantaneously began bouncing up and down in anxiousness and anger.

"Oh" She answered dejected. She had hoped for some strange reason that he was single. He wasn't her type by any means, but it would've just been nice to have someone who was single around. But, this was reality and nothing good like that could ever happen to her. "Figh'in'?" She didn't even know why she was asking, obviously it was a fight.

"Kind of" He bit the inside of his cheek, passing his fingers through his spiked hair and down the back of his neck. He and his wife were a very touchy subject. She couldn't deal with the time apart he'd be spending on the road. There once happy, supportive conversations , had become screaming matches, where she asked him constantly to choose her or his career. Kevin had fought all his life to get where he was right now, no one was getting in the way of that. She did have something to hold over his head though, his pride and joys, his two children. That was his Achilles heel, and as much as he at times despised the woman his wife had become over the last few months since he had signed, she was still the mother of his children, and she had more power over him then anyone would ever know or understand. "What about you? Why are you drinking?"

"I'm Irish" she quipped with a smirk, she was always good at covering up how she truly felt with her witty remarks. "We don't need a reason" she says, gulping some more of her beer down.

"Who hurt you?" he asks, causing Becky to nearly spit out her drink all over the counter top. He was like her once, before he met his wife that is. He would reject any serious questions with sarcastic or funny remarks to turn the attention away from him. "Finn talks about you all the time. That you're the life of the party, such a spirited soul. I've watched you all night - you've sat and wallowed. You've barely spoken to anyone"

"Why are you an' your wife figh'in'?" she counters, and Kevin sits back in his seat for a moment, contemplating her question. He laughed at her ableness, standing up from his stool and throwing some money on the bar. She looked down at the money and back up him, watching him make his way to the front door. Way to go, Becky.

"You wanna know or not?!" He yells, holding the door open.

Kevin's story was rather long for the short cab ride from the bar to her apartment. Becky was too involved to leave in the middle of it. She offered for him to come up and to her surprise he obliged. His story with his wife was interesting, she couldn't understand how he could despise, yet love the same woman so much. She understood that there were children involved, but for the love of Pete there's only so much you could take. She was taken back by that he put up with, he didn't seem like one to take any type of it, but maybe that's what marriage and children do to you. Becky wouldn't know.

"So, you're separa'ed?" Becky asked in confirmation, walking in from the kitchen with two bottles of water. She tossed him one and plopped herself down as he nodded. "How does tha' even work?" she interrogated, puzzled. "Kind of like divorced?"

"I'm assuming so" he shrugs, looking at the television. That word wasn't even a thought in his mind until she said it. He shook the thoughts from his mind. "So what's your deal? Why the sad eyes all the time?"

She scoffs, playing with the bottle cap in her hands. "I don' have sad eyes all the time. I never have sad eyes" How can he tell when no one else can? She thought to herself.

"Bullshit. You have them right now, you've had them all night. I was honest with you, now it's your turn" he demanded.

She sat for a moment trying to gather her thoughts, this is it. Finally, someone was willing to hear her side of everything. He _wanted_ to hear it, which made it better. Could she tell him all about Finn though? Would he see her as the victim or some bratty child that didn't get her way? She cleared her throat several times, trying to force herself to speak but nothing ever came out.

"Take your time" he winked, seeing that what she was going to eventually tell him, had been something she held in for quite sometime. He couldn't possibly imagine what else she must be holding in under that fake smile that had everyone else fooled.

"Okay, so there's someone who I've been -" A phone begins to ring, and Kevin closes his eyes, letting out a groan. That ringtone only he knew who it was. His …wife. He holds up his finger, signaling her to give him a moment, and gets up heading for the balcony, closing the door behind him as he answers. 'So, I love Finn, I always have" she says to the empty room."He's dating my best friend, and it hurts a lot, the more I see them toge'her, the more it hurts" her lips quivering at the sound of her own words. He taps on the window, and she jumps in reaction. 'Are you okay?' he mouths, and she nods, "I'm going to change" she says.

Becky returned to the living room in her sweats and wife beater to find it still empty, she gazed out onto the balcony to find a frustrated Kevin. He was sitting on her chair next to the two person lounge table, annoying drumming his fingers. She heard him a few times from her room yelling on the phone. He was telling his wife that he was home with Finn and getting ready for bed. She assumed his wife was one of those woman you just couldn't be honest with at any point, because it would put you in deeper trouble than you already were in. She looked at the clock, ten minutes they'd been on the phone arguing. "I didn't think people could go this long" she muttered to herself as she watched him grow more frustrated by the minute.

She didn't know why, but something inside her told her to go out there, to be with him. She slowly and quietly opened the door to the balcony making sure to be as quiet as she could be

as she approached him. "Goddamnit, Laura!" he snapped, and Becky watched him rub his face with his hand. He was drained from arguing with his wife, and she couldn't blame him, it was 1:30 am. Slowly, she moved towards him, and he watched her move intently, uncertain of what she was going to do. She moved his hand to allow herself access to his lap and sat down swinging her legs over the arm rest and resting her head on his chest. She could hear his wife on the other end, babbling on and on, but it didn't phase her, she continued to make herself comfortable on top of him. He was warm, and comfortable. Sure, it could've been the eight pints of Guinness but regardless, she liked this. There was a breeze in the air tonight, but she was warm in his arms.

"I'm not doing this, I'm going to bed, my roommates pissed" he lied, pulling the phone away from his ear and ending the call. He was infuriated, she had called him in the middle of the night to just get a rise out of him. It was moments like this that he regretted how much power he let her know she had over him. He felt Becky's arm wrap a little tight around him, and he smiled. "She does this all the time" he whispered, lightly tracing his fingers up and down her back. "It sucks"

"Sometimes thin's jus' happen and you have to jus' go with the flow of it" she replied, looking up at him with a smile.

It could've been the beers, the fact that she heard his entire story about his failing marriage without judgement or questioning, or the fact that she had just used his motto in life, 'just go with it' against, heck, maybe all three, but within moments their lips were locked onto one another. He enjoyed her taste though it was tainted with the heavy stout from earlier in the evening. He stood up from the chair carefully, wrapping her legs around him, and making his way cautiously into her bedroom.

What ever happened tonight, would only be a one time thing, they both reassured themselves.

* * *

><p>And.. Yeah, I don't know where this ship came from but I'm obsessed with it and I love it.<p> 


End file.
